


Treebros Oneshot: Dark Embrace

by GirlyAnimePrincess



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Delirium, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Heidi is a good mom, I am a sadist, Kinda?, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Oops, Protective Connor, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, connor is a good boyfriend, i need to stop, idk - Freeform, sick evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyAnimePrincess/pseuds/GirlyAnimePrincess
Summary: The teenage couple continued their walk, enjoying the crisp air and bright blue sky. Connor took another look at Evan, still feeling uneasy with his boyfriend's state. Evan's cheeks had reddened since Connor had last checked on him and the boy started to slow down his pace. Connor opened his mouth to ask again, but he didn't get a chance when Evan pitched forward. Connor dived downward, catching him smoothly."Evan?"Evan let out a few shallow breaths, small beads of sweat dotting his brow. Connor spat a string of worried swear words to himself while he cradled Evan."Connor...you look...like a bean..." Evan mumbled. He started patting his boyfriend's face softly, his mind muddled due to his growing temperature.





	Treebros Oneshot: Dark Embrace

Connor snuck yet another quick glance at his boyfriend, his paranoia growing. Evan didn't seem to notice the nervous glances from the taller boy, since he was preoccupied with his own thoughts. Evan, not acknowledging Connor's nervous glances, let out a tiny sniffle and adjusting his scarf as the pair walked on. Winter had been brutal this year, and Connor had picked up on all the signs Evan has been displaying.

"Evan?"

The smaller boy looked up at their partner curiously, his nose tinted a light rosy shade that matched his cheeks. "Y-Yeah? What's the matter Con?"

"Just checking on you. You seem cold." Connor grumbled, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket. "You okay?"

Evan nodded, a small smile growing on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine!" he replied, taking Connor's hand. Connor gave a disbelieving glare, but didn't question him further.

* * *

The teenage couple continued their walk, enjoying the crisp air and bright blue sky. Connor took another look at Evan, still feeling uneasy with his boyfriend's state. Evan's cheeks had reddened since Connor had last checked on him and the boy started to slow down his pace. Connor opened his mouth to ask again, but he didn't get a chance when Evan pitched forward. Connor dived downward, catching him smoothly.

"Evan?!"

Evan let out a few shallow breaths, small beads of sweat dotting his brow. Connor spat a string of worried swear words to himself while he cradled Evan. 

"Connor...you look...like a bean..." Evan mumbled. He started patting his boyfriend's face softly, his mind muddled due to his growing temperature. 

Connor tried his best to shut out his boyfriend's sick muttering, he used one hand to stroke the sick boy's hair, while using the other to call Evan's mom.

"Mrs. Hansen? It's Connor. I'm bringing Evan home. He has a really high fever. He's acting delirious. Uh huh. Yeah. Okay. Yes, I'll be careful. I'll see you soon." He slid his phone back into his pocket, then very gently, lifted Evan onto his back. He struggled a bit, but soon he had Evan's arms draped over his shoulders.

Evan made another indistinguishable noise, not exactly cognizant of the situation. "It's okay, I've got you." Connor spoke softly to him, starting the trek back to the Hansen Household. The sick boy started mumbling again, his eyelids fluttering a bit. Connor smiled with pure adoration, his heart starting to swell. 

Evan started to mutter and made a few more strange noises, he sounded a bit distressed. Connor's eyes fell on the sick boy's face. 

_Oh shit._

Connor twitched when he felt the spray of spit and snot on his shoulder and chest. He frowned a bit when he looked at his sick boyfriend. Evan's face was bright red now, his face was covered in sweat and saliva, and his nose was running like Niagara Falls. Connor smiled softly, muttering a quiet 'bless you' and continuing on his journey.

* * *

"Oh Connor you angel! Thank you so much for bringing Evan home! I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Heidi said gratefully, letting the boy in. Connor nodded, gently setting Evan onto the couch. "It wasn't. I was happy to help him-" he paused, noticing Evan's quiet movements and sounds of distress. Heidi smiled, seeing the love clear in Connor eyes. She pat the boy's shoulder. "Why don't you take a break? You seem pretty tired. I'll call your mom, you can stay overnight."

The boy thanked Heidi, shaking the snow off his boots and hanging his coat on the rack. He sat in front of the couch, nervously watching his boyfriend sleep. Heidi came back, holding a damp cloth. She kissed Evan's forehead before placing the cloth on it. She than sat across from Connor, smiling at him. Connor squirmed nervously under her gaze. "Uh..."

"You really love Evan, don't you Connor?"

Connor's cheeks burst into a rosy mess as he nodded, afraid if he said anything, he'd start stuttering. "Yes, very much so..."  he replied quietly. Heidi laughed softly, smiling at the sudden nervousness from the teenage boy.  "Alright, just checking." She stood, brushed off her sweater. "I'll leave you with Evan. Don't worry too much about him, looks like he just needs to sleep it off." She grabbed her keys and her purse. "I'll go out and grab some things for him. How about taking him up to his room? I think you'd both be more comfortable up there." 

* * *

When Evan finally came to, he was in his bedroom. It was a bit dark in the room, and it took him a few seconds to realize the lights were off but the blinds were open. He sat up slowly, taking the cloth off his forehead. 

_How long have I been asleep?_

"Mmm...Evan? You awake?"

Evan shrieked, not expecting to have company. Connor rose from the chair next to Evan's bed, stretching his sore limbs.  "Hey Evan. Sorry if I startled you." he said, voice still raspy from sleep.

"It's alright. Thank you...for staying with me." Evan weakly smiled at Connor. He yawned, lying back down and pulling the covers over his shivering body.

"It's alright, just wait until your mom gets back." Connor stroke the ill boy's bangs off this forehead with care.

* * *

"I really appreciate you staying with Evan while I go to work Connor, but you should probably head home." 

Reluctantly, Connor sighed. He couldn't stay here forever. It's already been a full day. "I'll call your mom okay?" Heidi ruffled the boy's hair kindly. Connor looked at his sleeping boyfriend again, planting a feather-like kiss on his forehead. Heidi's heart began to overflow with emotion. She felt a sudden frisson of happiness for her son.  _Evan seems to make Connor very happy. This is good for them..._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seems kinda rushed.


End file.
